


“This isn’t what it looks like.”

by courageous_boss



Series: Three Birds and a Baby (a Batfamily AU) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Talk of birds and American Indian legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageous_boss/pseuds/courageous_boss
Summary: Jason is Dick's favorite.





	“This isn’t what it looks like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Dick - 12  
> Jason - 15
> 
> Dick refers to himself as Talon.  
> tw: Dick has a panic attack.

Talon has only been at the Manor a month now. Four months since he’d run away from the Court, three months since he’d teamed up with Batman to defeat them and two months since he’d been taken in by Batman. The Manor was dark and damp and filled with scary people with scary, grumpy adult faces. Bruce Wayne sulked around, never smiling, never laughing. Alfred Pennyworth was too much like _Him_ for Talon to truly feel comfortable.

But – there was Jason. Sweet, kind, funny, smart Jason. Jason who told stories and read books and helped Talon without being asked. Talon liked Jason, kind of loved him. The way you like a dog who always smiles and the way you like your parents’ bed because it’s always warm and comfy and smells too much like them to ever be less than perfect.

 So, when Jason wasn’t paying attention, nose stuck in some dusty, yellow book he’s been carrying around, and walked straight into a table with a vase that looked too expensive to be hidden away in a house with too few people to appreciate, Talon’s stomach climbed into his chest. He watched, eyes wide and pulse quickening as the vase wobbled and swayed before **_CRASH_**.

Talon didn’t know what would happen now, but loud, sharp noises sounded like broken glass and broken glass sounded like broken windows and windows were only broken when someone was trying to get in. And that someone was always a Talon with sharp eyes and sharper claws and Talon wasn’t going to let them hurt Jason. Not Jason.

Before anyone could react much, Talon was diving head first into the mess of sharp, ceramic pieces and sweeping away as much of it as possible. His hands, no longer protected by the Court’s treatments, were shredded and pained as blood seeped through, but he ignored it.

“My God! What is going on here?” It was _Him_. Talon knew he would return. Knew that Batman wasn’t enough to keep _Him_ away.

“I, I broke the vase, sir,” Talon said, eyes glued to the floor. His blood was smeared against the pale tiles and now that he was paying attention, he could hear Jason stammering.

“Dick –” Jason nearly screeched, eyes trained on the skinny child. This was so, so wrong.

“No, Jason. Leave,” Talon said. He wanted to scream _Run away, Jason,_ but that would get them both in trouble. “Do not involve yourself.”

Jason began addressing _Him_ as though he had a death wish or something. Talon’s hands were paining, and he couldn’t figure out why. He could barely see anything past the red, red blood and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear, couldn’t think. Just _Him, Him, Him_ and everything hurt. Especially his hands and now his chest.

Then, there were hands on him and Talon was screaming so hard that his throat burned. But, he didn’t flinch away, stood as straight as he could and didn’t move. Because running away only made it worse and he’d always get caught, no matter how hard he tried to mold into the walls. And then he could hear Jason’s voice and _Why was Jason still here?_ And Talon wanted so badly for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Dick? Kid, please,” Jason’s voice was saying, quick and hurried and Talon wanted to push him away, far, far away where no one could hurt him, and he’d be safe. But he couldn’t move and couldn’t say anything because he was too busy screaming. Screaming and screaming until he tasted blood and saw black and then, finally, disappeared.

 

* * *

 

When Talon came too, he was back in his room at the Manor. His hands were bandaged but stung when he tried to clench his fists.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Talon startled, eyes shooting wide open, darting around. And, oh, Jason.

“You’re safe,” Talon raised a shaky, gentle hand to Jason’s cheek. Soft and unbruised.

It wasn’t a question, but Jason nodded anyway. “I am. And, so are you.”

“Good.”

A strange, pinched expression crossed Jason’s face before the boy said, “What did you think was going to happen? After I broke the vase and Alfie came in?”

“Punishment,” Talon said, even as his chest loosened as he replaced _His_ face with the butler’s in his memories. They didn’t seem as terrifying anymore.

“Why did you try to cover for me then?” Jason asked, face still scrunched.

Talon offered up a small smile, one he’d been practicing in the mirror for a time like this, “You’re my Jason. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

“Well, you’re littler than I am. And it wasn’t even your fault. You can’t do that, okay?”

Talon shook his head, “You’re like a little bird. _He_ ’d eat you up if I let him. I can't lose you.”

Jason’s eyes were panicked, but Talon could see him trying to squash it down, so he didn’t press. Instead, he shifted, allowing more room on the bed and inviting Jason in. Once they were both settled under the blanket, Jason took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“You’re like a little bird, too. The Court is gone. They can't hurt you anymore. Alfie would never hurt you either. And I will stop anyone else who tries, okay? Just, just don’t throw yourself under the bus for me, okay?” Jason begged. Dick was small and tiny and so, so frightened of everything. It was Jason’s job to protect him. He just had to convince Dick of that.

“I would never let you get hurt if I could stop it,” Talon promised.

When Jason looked ready to protest again, Talon stopped him, “How about I tell you a [story](https://www.firstpeople.us/FP-Html-Legends/Blue_Jay_And_Lizard_And_The_Grizzly-Bears-Achomawi.html) instead?”

Intrigued, Jason couldn’t help but agree.

So, Talon began, “Once there lived Lizard, Blue Jay, and Grizzly-Bears. Lizard and Blue Jay had all sorts of food in their home, but the Grizzly-Bears only had acorns. Every day, a Grizzly-Bear would go to Lizard and Blue Jay and ask for their scraps. Blue Jay would feel so sorry for them that he’d give them large piles of salmon. This way, Lizard and Blue Jay would soon run out of food. Lizard realized this, so he began storing some of their food where Blue Jay wouldn’t know it was there.

“When winter came, the Grizzly-Bears had enough food for a feast while Lizard and Blue Jay soon ran out and began to starve. The Grizzly-Bears hoped that Lizard and Blue Jay would die. Blue Jay grew very weak, so Lizard put out the fire in their home and snuck into the Grizzly-Bear home while they were asleep and killed the largest one. He cut out its liver and took the meat back home. Blue Jay was nearly dead, but with the meat, he lived. Every night, he would sneak back in and kill another Grizzly-Bear until all were dead. The Grizzly-Bears never suspected Lizard and Blue Jay because they thought they were dead.”

Talon touched a hand to Jason’s chest, “You remind me of Blue Jay. You are so kind, and you would never be selfish. But, you need someone to look out for you and protect you. Please, let me do that.”

Jason swallowed, the backs of his eyes itching. “How, how about we protect each other?”

Talon paused to think before he nodded with a slight frown. “I guess that is fair.”

Jason tugged Dick gently to his side, “Let’s sleep, now. You must be tired.”

Talon didn’t protest. He felt drained and his bones ached. He cuddled in close, falling asleep blanketed with Jason’s warmth. Jason held him tightly until Bruce appeared at the doorway, a sly smile on his face.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Jason blushed, the pink spilling all over his face.

There was a slightly haunted look in Bruce’s eyes as he watched the two boys, but he was still coy when he said, “Oh really? It looks like you’re bonding.”

Jason’s gaze fell onto Dick’s face, soft and relaxed in sleep. “You’re just jealous I’m his favorite,” Jason teased, but he was so proud to have been chosen by this sweet boy. Someone needed to pick up Dick’s broken prices and Jason was surer than ever that he’d be the one to do it.


End file.
